Red Roses
by twinkie4all
Summary: Will new girl Kim and Dib become friends, or more than friends. Not if Gaz has anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Kim

Dib's eyes kept darting toward Zim.

All I could see was that Zim was attempting

to fix an object that resembled a cell phone.

After being at this school for 3 days,

I could have easlily predicted this.

"Look...look. Zim is an alien! He's trying to contact others!" Dib cried.

He snatched the object Zim posessed and held it up.

All over the lunch hall, kids began to snicker and call him crazy.

Zim finally spoke.

"That is my new phone from, um, Hong Kong, Dib,"protested Zim,

"I just got it." Zim then grabbed the object back from Dib and left.

A bigger kid, Mike, walked up to Dib.

He grabbed Zim's forgotten tray and dumpped it on Dib.

The entire room burst into laughter and left, except me.

I began my way weaving between kids, trying to reach Dib.

I almost reached him ,but Zita grabbed my elbow.

She pulled me aside and stared at me for a long time with an omg look.

She finally spoke. "What do you think you were doing?"She questioned me.

"I was going to ... help Dib. Why?

Is there a problem with me being nice to him?" I replied.

The situation was getting awkward.

I fixed my black dress and pushed my red hair

back away from my face, waiting for an answer.

I stared into her eyes for a moment, but then focused on someone else.

I noticed that on of the girls behind her, Alice, was texting someone,

and that another girl was doing her makeup.

They weren't helping stare me down with Zita.

Then I relized something.

_They will never back up Zita._

Zita grabbed my arms and shocked me back from my thoughts.

She spoke in motherly tone, "Of course its wrong.

No one is nice to him, and if you are, we can't be friends."

I looked at Zita with an are you serious look,

but Zita was serious,and her grip was tighting.

"And besides, who wants to be friends with a total loser like Dib?"

Her eyes were dark, but then they were back and she losened her grip, "C'mon. Let's go."

I wanted to help Dib, but when I looked for him, he was gone.

I guessed he slipped out when I was talking with Zita.

I sighed and followed her, thinking.

"I'll catch up with you later, just let me use the restroom."

As soon as they were out of the room and down the hall,

I looked around for clues of where Dib went.

Looking down, I noticed a pile of food and footprints leading to the classrooms I dased to where Dib was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dib and Kim plan

I stared out to where Zim was.

Sometimes I envied how much people liked him

better than me, but today all I could do is hate him.

"He allways had an excuse, but I wasn't crazy, was I?

No...I saw him that night...I can't believe it...

He is an alien, but he has friends." I quietly mumbled to myself

"Whatcha thinking about Dib?"

The sound of her voice starlted me.

I twisted around to find myself face to face with Kim.

"K-Ki-Kim! H-how did you find me!"I stambered

Kim leaned in and lowered her voice.

Her eyes were deep blue.

"I kinda followed your trail of mac 'n cheese.

I diched Zita to see if you were okay.

I see you cleaned up..."Kim trailed off.

She looked around awkwardly.

"Umm..."she mumbled

"Shouldn't you be with your possy?" I snapped.

Kims face turned pale and I noticed her eye were green.

_Weren't they blue?_

She was turning to flee when I grabbed her arm.

I had to think fast.

"Do you...um, want to come over to my house at 4?

I live at 4273 'Salem drive."

"Uh"Kim rubbed her arm. "Su-"

"KIM!"

I jumped an to my horror I looked up to see Zita.

Kim was just as shocked as me.

"Zita, hi-" Kim gave an akward wave.

"What were you doing?"

Kim looked at me, whispered sorry, and pushed me.

On the floor, I watched Zita pulled Kim by her elbow.

Kim was doing something with her hands.

I get up and enter the hall, and when I look down, there is a peice of paper.

_ See ya at 4_

_ ~Kim_

* * *

School got out at 3:25, leaving me

exactly 35 minutes till Kim will come over.

I enter home and my father's monogram

comes up to great me.

" Hello Dib, how was school? Anything new to tell me?"

"The usual food in my face, kicked,

and my new friend is coming over." I quickly added.

"Oh well, okay," Pro said,

"Where is your sister?"

I shrugged, "In her room."

"Tell her to come here."

I sighed, "Okay Dad."

I walk up the stairs and knock on her room.

There was no responce so I went in.

A bright red light flashed in my face and I fell back.

"Never walk in without my permission" Gaz growled.

Gaz walks over me and

begins her decent down the stairs.

"Dad wants to talk to you."

Gaz gives me an eye rolled

and continues down the stairs.

She comes back up laughing.

"What?"

"Dad says you made a little friend today, Dib.

Is that true?"

"Yes...and her name is Kim."I started, but she walked away.

She stopped when she was in her doorway.

She looked at me with a frown.

"This little friendship with Kim will never last." she growled.

* * *

"Hey Kim...I don't think my place is the best place,"

I said to her when she arrived,

" How about the mall?"

" Too crowded."

"Bloaty's Pizza Hog?"

"Too smelly."

" Then where?"

"How about... my house?"

"Really?...! You live alone?"

I said out loud without thinking.

"What! No. Where did you get that!" Kim snapped.

"Don't ask questions or I will take you to the city dump."

"What would you-" I began before getting the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Kim and Dib hang out

It was 4:25 when we reached my house.

The air was filled with the

sweet smell of my cherry trees.

"I have to be honest with you Dib,

I am nervous, real nervous."

"About what?

You _live_ here Kim.

I'm the one who should be." Dib said.

"My older brother can be rude sometimes."

I knocked on the front door.

The door swoung open to reveal a tall,

muscular teen with blond hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Hi Steve. Dib meet Steve, my older brother."

Steve only gruted at Dib and walked away.

"Yeah...steve doesn't talk much.

Come on, lets go to my room and play board games."

I lead Dib to my room and call to Steve

"Steve, call us when dinner is ready!"

A quiet "Whatever..." came from the kichen.

I rolled my eyes and went in my room to

fing Dib searching my room with claw marks on his arm.

"DIB! What are you doing?"I interregated.

"I heard scratching at the window and I

opened it only to be attacked by a chubby black thing."

"You must have seen Morise."

"Who?"

"Morise is my cat. Anyway, lets play board games.

Be right back."

I said as I headed into tthe hall.

I open up a cupboard and scream.

My little red-head brother was hiding.

I pick him up and grab a game.

"Dib, this is Felix."

"Cool. He can stay if it is okay with you."Dib said.

"You hear that Felix, you get to play _Clue_ woth us."

We played until my black-haired, green-eyed twin brothers come in.

"Kim, we came as soon as you screamed. What happened?" They said in unison.

"I screamed 15 minutes ago."

"We found chocolate in the basement.

We got distracted, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Felix scared me...again."

After introducing Dib to Mike and Andy,

we were called down to dinner.

* * *

Dinner could have gone better.

Steve kept glaring at Dib

while he sat next to me .

Andy and Mike talked with food in their mouths,

arguing over who gets the last slice of

Steve's homemade pizza.

I took Dib into the front hall to talk.

"I should get going."

"See ya around Dib." I said, watching him leave.

As soon as the door closed, Steve yell for me.

"Coming!" I ran into the kichen where he stood.

Mum and Dad were there too.

"Hi." I gave a awkward wave.

"Kim...Steve says you brought an Earthling

here tonight without telling us.

He could blow our-"

"Hush David. What your father means

is to never bring someone over without telling us."

"What does he mean when he said

that 'Dib would blow our what'?

Why did he call Dib an Earthling?" I shouted.

"Honey, we'll tell you when your older-"

"NO! We always move when I finally make a friend!

Then you say you will explain when I am older!"

"Honey," Mum started, "We can't tell you."

"Now drop the subject all together." Dad bellowed.

"Mum...why are we here?"

"Oh," Mum said stroking my hair, " I'll tell you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3/27

Dear Journal,

It has been two months

and Kim and I have become best friends.

We go to each other's houses every Monday,

Wednesday, and Saturday.

Whenever she is not around, my stomach feels weird.

I think I should see the doctor.

Kim and I both hate school because

Zita will never let us hang out.

3/28

Dear Journal,

Zita gives me the evil eye

when I get my courage up and head toward Kim.

We pass notes in class.

My heart flutters when I see Kim

smile and laugh at my jokes.

She wears her long red hair in a

half-ponytail with a black bow.

My feelings are certain.

I have a crush on Kim.

* * *

3/28

Dear diary,

Zita is frustrating and making things

so complicated between Dib and me.

Dib is my confidant.

Zita is a gossip two-timing freak.

Dib is the only one I can trust.

We are two peas in a pod.

He is funny, trust worthy, and likes everything I do.

I love the twinkle in his eye

when we hike and his laugh.

I know why I have a funny feeling in my stomach.

I have a crush on Dib.

Love,

Kim


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dib

I miss Kim.

She has not been at school for over

a week and so I am going to her house.

Her house stood at the top of the hill as it did the

day I first went over, only this time; she was not here with me.

I tossed my backpack over the fence and climbed over.

I landed on the cat.

"Sorry boy.

Do you know where Kim's room is?

Wait, why am I talking to a cat-" the cat was biting my pants, leading me.

I followed him until I reached a tall cherry tree.

I saw Kim's window.

I climbed the tree, but fell hard on my back.

Instead, I grabbed some small pebbles and started

throwing them at the window.

She finally opens the window.

"Shut…Shut…Shut up-"Kim sneezed and slammed the window shut.

I walk around the yard until I found a long piece of rope.

I also find a harness.

I quickly pull the harness on and pull myself up the tree.

I tap on the glass.

She comes back and swings the window open.

It hits me and I almost fall.

She grabs my arm and pulls me in.

"Dib, what are you doing here? You know you are trespassing."

"I know Kim, but I wanted to give you these,"

I pull out a large bouquet of Black Beauty lilies,

"I hope you like them."

"Dib," Kim began, "I love them…"

"Now you should place them in a vase filled with tap water an-"

"Dib, do you like me?" Kim interrupted.

"Well, yeah. We hang out all th-"

"No, do you like me like me?"

I pause, "Yeah, I guess so..." I trailed off.

She looked down awkwardly.

"Kim, do you like me?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Ummm." I mumbled.

"I should get inside" kim moved toward her bed.

I grabbed her arm.

"Kim wait. Would you like to go on a late night picnic on Friday?"I said quickly

"Yeah." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't tell Gaz or Zim about Friday."

She said as she closed the window and pulled the curtains closed.

_Don't tell Gaz or Zim?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Kim

Its Saturday and I am wondering around

in a forest and have no idea where I am going.

I want ot be mad at Dib,

but I can't.

It's to hard.

He is sending me on a wild goose chase to

an unknown location for a picnic.

My phone begins to buzz in my pocket.

I flip it open and yell,

"Dib, i swear if you-"

"Why would you be getting

a call for Dib, Kim?"

"Zita? What do you want?"

"I just want to know where you are-"

I ended the call before she could intimadate

me into telling her my plans for the day.

My phone rang again, but this time I looked to see who.

Dib.

"Dib, can you tell me exactly where

this picnic is going to be?" I asked, my anger building.

" Follow the flowers on the trees."

"Dib, what does that have to do with anything-"

He hung up.

I swear if he does that again, I gonna kill him.

Metaforacly of coarse.

I look around, trying to think of what he said.

_Follow the flowers on the trees._

I noticed a single red tulip tied to a tree.

"What are you up to Dib?"

I look around and find a red tulip,

a red anemone,

a red chrysanthemum,

a red Camellia,

and other red flowers tied to trees.

I follow them until I find a field of wild red poppies.


End file.
